Daring Do and the Quest For The Sapphire Stone
by RachelTheReal
Summary: Daring Do is on a quest to find the Sapphire Stone! On her way, she faces many obstacles, but manages to get away.


Daring Do and The Quest For the Sapphire Stone

As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky, but her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. A few days. Might as well be a few months, or a few years!

The mosquitos buzzed loudly, the macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of predators following her every step. Suddenly, they were all around her. There was a tiger, a panther, a bobcat, a cheetah, and a cute little pussy cat. She was surrounded, each animal blocking a path. Where would she go? The kitten didn't seem so harmful, so she jumped over him, with all the other predators on her tail.

She was chased to the edge of a large cliff. Thinking fast, Daring Do spotted a large ivy vine hanging from the tips of the trees. Using her good wing for extra support as she jumped, Daring Do grabbed the vine, and swung across the gap. Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe.

She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple she had sought tirelessly for over 60 days and nights! A smell of decay and danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly lit entrance of the ancient temple. As she walked in, the danger hit her right away. She stepped on a pressure plate, and three ragged ended axes flew over her head. She just barely ducked! Then the tile floor underneath her opened and huge orange flames came up. Daring jumped over them! Crocodiles hung from the ceiling over her head and she crawled forward, beneath their snapping jaws. She jumped over a swinging axe and avoided several darts. Next, she walked upon a section of the tile floor where spikes as sharp as Celestia's horn came up from beneath her. She quickly dodged them, and then she saw the entrance to the door was closing! She quickly slipped under it, and she was on the other side.

"Phew!" she said. But the dangers weren't over yet. "UGH!" Avoiding even more ANNOYING traps, she barely managed to safely come to the next room. Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber. At last, she was face to face with the legendary Sapphire Statue! As she took a step forward, Daring remembered to be cautious where she stepped because of all the traps she previously encountered. The tiles were in a weird pattern!

She kicked a rock onto one of the tiles to test for any traps. Suddenly, darts flew out from the wall and hit the other wall. "Hm, there must be a pattern here," she mumbled, thinking aloud. "What do all these animals have in common? Aha! These animals are all predators! Except…rats!" So Daring decided to step on only the rats. Squinting, she prayed she wasn't doing anything wrong. "Phew!" she gasped, when nothing happened. Daring skipped across the room and clasped her hooves on the statue and placed it under her hat.

There was a pressure plate underneath the Sapphire Stone, and the walls began to collapse as she grabbed it. Daring Do tried to rush back over the puzzling tiles, but the floor broke from underneath her, and a wave of lava emerged underneath her. It began rising, and Daring had to climb to save herself. As a pillar fell, she leaped up on top of it, and, holding her breath, she dared to extend her wings and fly to the hole up in the ceiling. At last, she was outside, and a huge pillar of lava exploded inside the temple. The blast sent her skyhigh, and she crashed back onto the ground again. As she looked up, Daring heard a voice. "You thought you could evade me and capture the relic for yourself, but you were sadly mistaken, Miss Do. And now, you shall meet your DOOOOOM!" the voice growled. It was Ahuizotl! He blew his predators whistle and they captured Daring, and tied her up in a chamber. "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl!" yelled Daring.

The Sapphire Stone wrapped by his tail, Ahuizotl evily laughed, and said, "But I already have!" He pulled a lever on the wall, and the walls began to crumble. "Ugh, not again!" cried Daring. The group ran away, leaving Daring. Then, spiked jutted out of the walls and the walls themselves began to come together. Spiders creeped out onto the spikes from the holes in the walls, and snakes slithered out from another hole. Sand spilled and began to fill up the chamber. "Quicksand!" gasped Daring. She struggled, but the ropes got tighter.

"Feels like the harder I struggle, the tighter the ropes get!" she exclaimed. What would Daring Do do? Praying, she threw her fedora across the room. It bounced off of the wall spikes, twirled on the mask on the wall, boinged off the ceiling, and hitting all the walls again, it landed on the sand. Daring held her breath- the sand has reached her face. At last the hat bounced off the sand and hit the lever. The walls came apart, the sand sank back down, and the spiders and snakes crawled back into the walls. Daring pulled free of the ropes! Putting her hat back on, she smirked, "Another day, another dodging."

Daring Do escaped the chamber and ran to find Ahuizotl. He was sitting in his throne, stroking the pussycat. "Ehehehe! With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer my fear at my hands. I am VICTORIOUS! Hehehe! Hahaha! Muahaha! Suddenly, Daring Do swang over him, grabbing the Stone. "I'll take that!" she said. Astonished, Ahuizotl looked up. "What? NOOOO!" he yelled. "Better luck next time, Ahuizotl!" laughed Daring. Ahuizotl hollered back at her in agony. "Curse you, Daring Dooooo!"

And so, with Ahuizotl defeated and the Sapphire Statue secured, the world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do!


End file.
